Concrete Angel
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Two versions of the same songfic. The first one has a happy ending and the second is truer to the video and is sad plus character death. No yaoi or anything like that. Possible out of characterness. Child abuse.
1. Happy Ending

Document Opened: 02/14/2009, 03:32am.

Authors Note:

I was looking at a profile that had the lyrics in it and the only difference is mine has a happier ending than the video for the song.

http:// www . Lyrics . com plays the video on the right side of the page and the lyrics on the left. For anime lyrics just add anime in front of lyrics in the url.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Concrete Angel belongs to Martina McBride. This fic however belongs to me.

_Lyrics look like this _**and **story looks like this.

I am not listing the profile of who had the lyrics in it for privacy reasons. But credit to you stranger.....I'm weird like that. And slightly sleep deprived.:p.

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what shes holdin' back._

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday._

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace._

He left the house as quickly as he could not wanting to disturb either of his so called parents. He still couldn't understand why his parents hated him so much. He did his best to be normal like the other kids. He wore gloves to conceal his palm-mouths and he couldn't help his speech impediment. About halfway there he stopped to see a woman with black hair hugging her young son before sending him off to school.

He turned away and continued to his school wondering if his mama would ever do anything like that. He doubted it.

_(oh oh)_

_The teacher wonders but doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm._

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

He could feel his teachers eyes linger on him for a second and he just looked up and gave her a grin that meant he got that from just being a ruffian. The bell rang and he went out to lunch, it was a beautiful autumn day and he sat on his normal bench dejectedly watching the other kids run and play, generally just being happy. Maybe if he had not been born then he wouldn't be blamed for so much and maybe, just maybe his parents would be happy. "Hey brat." He perked up at the voice he knew all too well. Sasori Akasuna, he was older than him by about ten years but he was tutoring him for the time being and he was like the older brother he didn't have.

_Chorus:_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_she stands as hard as a stone._

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and_

_she flies to a place where shes loved._

_Concrete Angel._

The two lived beside each other and he could talk to Sasori

through his window. "And you're sure about that?" Sasori questioned the small boy across from him, he had only met the rest of the gang once but he seemed to like them and something was off about the way he was answered. "I'm sure Sasori Danna, there's a stupid test in the morning, un." He lied but he didn't want the older boy to know his secret. He did not want his only friend to know that he was some kind of freak and disgrace to the people who were supposed to love him but either didn't want to or weren't capable. Besides, if he went to sleep early enough tonight he might have that dream where he was on a giant bird soaring through the sky and clouds.

_Somebody cries in the middle _

_of the night._

_The neighbors hear, but they turn_

_out the lights._

_A fragile soul caught in the _

_hands of fate._

_When morning comes it'll be to late._

He had only just turned away from the window when his mother came in and started yelling at him. She grabbed him by the arms, hurting the bruises that were already there. "I told you not to tell anyone!" She shook him and as tears were brimming in his visible blue eye all he could do was tell her that he had not told anyone anything and had no idea what she was talking about."Liar! The school called today and started asking questions." He had never seen her so mad and was only vaguely aware of the fact that Sasori had seen it. "Your father can deal with you." She tossed him to the ground and left, slamming the door behind her.

Sasori had been out the door faster than he could have imagined. Calling Hidan along the way and told him to get his but over there since he was the closest.

He kicked the door open and was met with the woman he had seen earlier. "What are you doing!?" She knew him and stood frozen at the sight of his face, he only punched her hard enough to knock her to the ground and spotted the stairs to the left. Wasting no time he darted up them, hearing a small shriek from nearby.

He could hear the older man yelling and knew right off from that where to go. The door was cracked and he went in.

"Why can't you be normal?! Worthless little trash, are you trying to get us thrown in jail?!" A weak no came from the semi-conscious boy on the floor, bloody and broken.

"Liar!" He was about to deliver what would have been the final blow had Sasori not punched the man as hard as he could in the head, knocking the lamp out of the mans hand and sending him downward on the floor.

He immediately turned his attention to the blond and sighed for a second before bending down and picking him up. After doing that he cast a hate filled glance at the unconscious man and headed out the door and down the stairs.

Surprisingly he heard police sirens and caught a glimpse of them taking the woman out the door, stepping outside he saw Hidan there. "Did you call them?" "Yeah." He said without cursing for once. Noticing the blond in Sasori's arms and recognizing him from a couple of weeks back.

The man that was by no means fit to be Dei's father came out of the house ready to kill. It took three officers and a swift kick from Hidan to get the man in the police car.

Hearing the mans yelling Sasori noticed that the boy had unconsciously shifted closer to him.

A few minutes later the police were gone and the paramedics had taken Deidara from him and he knew what he had to do....or wanted to do for that matter.

Two days later he filed for custody of the blond.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

So we're clear. Deidara is eight and Sasori is eighteen. In fact earlier today I got an idea for a continuation/spin off for this called "Life with Danna" that will chronicle Sasori raising Dei after everything that happened here. The woman hugging her son is Itachi's and Sasuke's mother hugging Sasuke. Mikoto I think?

Next chapter is the one with a sad ending and more original to the video for the song.

Finished: 02/14/2009, 10:46pm.


	2. Sad Ending

Document Opened: 02/14/2009, 10:47pm.

Authors Note:

Okay, so you know off the bat, this chapter has character death.

Probably the only time I'll write it unless it involves a villain or an oc villain.:3.

This was copied and pasted up to a certain point then I took more after the video for the song.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and Concrete Angel belongs to Martina McBride. This fic is owned by me though.

Again, no yaoi or anything here. Just Sasori as something of Dei's older brother.

////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\///

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

_Nobody knows what shes holdin' back._

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday._

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace._

He left the house as quickly as he could not wanting to disturb either of his so called parents. He still couldn't understand why his parents hated him so much. He did his best to be normal like the other kids. He wore gloves to conceal his palm-mouths and he couldn't help his speech impediment. About halfway there he stopped to see a woman with black hair hugging her young son before sending him off to school.

He turned away and continued to his school wondering if his mama would ever do anything like that. He doubted it.

_(oh oh)_

_The teacher wonders but doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm._

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

He could feel his teachers eyes linger on him for a second and he just looked up and gave her a grin that meant he got that from just being a ruffian. The bell rang and he went out to lunch, it was a beautiful autumn day and he sat on his normal bench dejectedly watching the other kids run and play, generally just being happy. Maybe if he had not been born then he wouldn't be blamed for so much and maybe, just maybe his parents would be happy. "Hey brat." He perked up at the voice he knew all too well. Sasori Akasuna, he was older than him by about ten years but he was tutoring him for the time being and he was like the older brother he didn't have.

_Chorus:_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_she stands as hard as a stone._

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and_

_she flies to a place where shes loved._

_Concrete Angel._

The two lived beside each other and he could talk to Sasori

through his window. "And you're sure about that?" Sasori questioned the small boy across from him, he had only met the rest of the gang once but he seemed to like them and something was off about the way he was answered. "I'm sure Sasori Danna, there's a stupid test in the morning, un." He lied but he didn't want the older boy to know his secret. He did not want his only friend to know that he was some kind of freak and disgrace to the people who were supposed to love him but either didn't want to or weren't capable. Besides, if he went to sleep early enough tonight he might have that dream where he was on a giant bird soaring through the sky and clouds.

_Somebody cries in the middle _

_of the night._

_The neighbors hear, but they turn_

_out the lights._

_A fragile soul caught in the _

_hands of fate._

_When morning comes it'll be to late._

It was around three in the morning and Sasori, Hidan and Itachi were returning to Sasori's place only to watch confused as two people were being ushered into separate police cars while paramedics brought a stretcher out of the house with a sheet covering up a small body.

"No..." Sasori said while watching them with wide eyes load the body into the ambulance. He had suspicions that something was wrong and now he was too late.

_Repeat Chorus:_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_she stands as hard as a stone._

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and_

_she flies to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete Angel._

Today was the day of the funeral and much to his surprise the rest of the Akatsuki had chipped in so the boy could at least have a tomb stone to be remembered by. He could still remember the first time he met the cheery blond up to the last time he had seen him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling anger at himself for not doing anything sooner, then maybe this would not have happened.

There was a knock at his door before Itachi stating that it was time to go.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face._

_A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

Under an oak tree in the local cemetery, respectively the members of the gang that had only met the boy once held their heads down in silence. Mourning the child and Sasori had to step away for a moment. He was surprised to say the least when spotted what he had.

_Repeat Chorus:_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_she stands as hard as a stone._

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings and_

_she flies to a place where shes loved_

_Concrete Angel._

"Deidara.." He said almost in a whisper seeing the form in front of him. It was the boy he had known only wearing a black tank top and black jeans with black boots and he had bright white wings and a little halo.

"I'm not lonely anymore Sasori-Danna, thanks to you, un." He smiled at his some what adopted big brother before continuing. "There's other people who don't hate me and I've got other friends now, un." He did appear sad for a moment. "I do miss you though but I want you to be happy okay, un."

Sasori could only nod at the boy who looked curiously behind the red head. "Do you want to see your gravestone?" He saw the now angel form of the boy he knew nervously nod a yes and he followed Sasori to see the pretty marble stone that had his name and birthday engraved as well as something else on it.

Here lies Deidara Iwazaki.

He will be missed by those who knew him.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I admit to have nearly cried when writing the death part of this since I hate character death of the ones I like and will probably never write my favorite characters death again.;_;.

Curse you estranged inspiration. I am going to go start on something funny and chibi related to feel better. By the way, having no idea what his actual real last name is, I made that one up but if it's in use by someone else just let me know and I'll either edit or credtit depending upon what the persn chooses.

Finished: 02/14/2009, 11:32pm.


End file.
